


Hold It

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Gags, M/M, NSFW, Sex Toys, Slash, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ratchet wins the coin toss, a trick Sparkplug had taught them, he already knows exactly what he wants to do. Luckily, Ironhide says he's up for anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold It

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have an excuse anymore. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I wanted to write more kink into it, but I'm not sure you guys are ready for that. Small steps. I'll ease you into it.~~

"Not fair."

"Shut up and hold this," Ratchet orders with a smirk as he presses a toy deep into Ironhide's valve.

Grunting, the red mech clenches down around the false spike to keep it from slipping out. His servos clench into fists above his helm when Ratchet pats his anterior sensor node just hard enough to make him glare down at the medic.

"Oh shush," Ratchet chuckles, giving a firm lick from base to tip of Ironhide's spike to take the mech's mind off the sting. As he leans back, he sees the toy beginning to slip. He taps on its base with a single digit, reminding the weapons specialist about it. Ratchet stands up and takes a step back to admire the view. He's got Ironhide bound in the middle of their quarters, with a bar between his ankles so that his legs are forced far apart and leave Ratchet with easy access to his valve, and Ironhide's wrists are also chained to the ceiling with nice, soft cuffs around them. 

"Not fair," Ironhide repeats, keeping his optics locked on Ratchet's while he tries to work his valve in a way to pull the toy back in.

Ratchet decides to help him out, and shoves the toy even deeper into the red mech, nearly making Ironhide flinch. "I thought I told you to shush. Open your mouth again, and I just might add weights to this rather than turn it on."

"Wait, what?"

True to his word, Ratchet snatches a small weight that he'd magnetized to his own thigh and lets it attach to the toy. Ironhide has to tighten further to keep it from slipping out. He remembers when they played this game once before. He'd dropped the toy and his aft had stung for days. The no speaking and the weights are new though.

"That's better," Ratchet praises, wrapping his hand around Ironhide's straining spike. "Be a good bot, and I'll let you frag my throat. Would you like that, Ironhide?"

Trying not to squirm lest he lose his grip on the toy, Ironhide instead leans forward enough to bury his face in Ratchet's neck and nod. He feels Ratchet shift against him, and the red mech nearly yelps when the toy he's holding in his valve begins to vibrate. Rather than speak and make holding the toy harder for himself, Ironhide decides it's best to show his gratitude by moving to cover Ratchet's mouth with his own.

Ratchet leans away and laughs. "And you acted distraught when I won the coin toss."


End file.
